Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Generation 2
by rosallia99
Summary: Four girls are know pulled into the world of thieves. None of them want to steal. They have decided that one will look for the demon, another will make a plan, another will spy on the police and detectives for info, and one steal. In come another group of male thieves. Who will win and steal the most. What will happen when the boys steal something they may not be able to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my new fanfic. I'm having a major writers block on my other fanfics. I'm having a "February break" so I'll probably be updating more. Hope you like it and R&R!

"Juri! Wake up and do some work!" screamed my mother. I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore until opening my eyes. Why do they always scream or yell? It's so fucking annoying.

I stretched, picked out my clothes and took a quick shower. When I finished getting ready, I was wearing a white tiger muscle tee, a white short sleeved cat eared hoodie, black shorts and a pair of black knee high converse. I left my waist length rust colored length hair untied with my natural elegant curls. I made sure my straight fringe was framing my face nicely. I took a quick look in the mirror before running out to the kitchen for breakfast. After I finished, I got ready for the day ahead.

My friends are coming over so we can finish a project in school. We all think it's a pain in the butt, which it is, but we don't have a choice unless we want an F on our report cards. I got all the supplies we would need gathered in the living room and jumped onto the couch. I pulled my earbuds out of my pocket and started to listen to music on my phone.

I softly sang Love Tension by 4minute along with the singers as I waited.

Look, I've also become crazy about you. Wake up love tension

I don't get it but I can't help it. Wake up love tension

You're a dangerous man that can't be trusted.

The other side to your smiling face was hidden.

Behind story behind story

Don't go away. Look only at me for a little longer.

More of this, Yes, Crazy Love.

That tight embrace that's only given to you.

I can't look away.

That tight embrace that shows I'm crazy only for you.

Your voice, your smiling face, I want it all.

Already Love tension Love tension

Throughout my entire being, I'm now crazy about you.

Already Love tension Love tension

Even though I shouldn't. Love tension

I can't escape your seduction. Make up temptation

Don't smile at me. Don't come over here.

In the end alone. Our remaining last story oh last story

Don't go away. Look only at me for a little longer.

More of this, Yes, Crazy Love.

The tight embrace that's only given to you.

I Can't look away.

The tight embrace that shows I'm crazy only for you.

Your voice, your smiling face, I want it all.

Already Love tension Love tension

Throughout my entire being, I'm now crazy about you.

Already Love tension Love tension

Even though I shouldn't. Love tension

I won't run away, so won't you take my hand?

Now, the beginning of love. Our Love tension

The tight embrace that's only given to you.

I can't look away.

The tight embrace that shows I'm crazy only for you.

Your voice, your smiling face, I want everything

Already Love tension Love tension

Throughout my entire being, I'm now crazy about you.

Already Love tension Love tension

Even though I shouldn't. Love tension

Just as I finished singing, the doorbell rang. I pulled out my earbuds and opened the door. There in the doorway stood three girls. One girl had pale skin, curly, dirty blonde, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She beamed with happiness. The girl next to her had carmel skin, bark brown, elbow length, fully braided hair and brown eyes. Confidence surrounded her and she had a kind, but reckless smile. The last girl had tanned skin, straight, black mid-back length hair, and brown eyes. Her gentle smile calmed me somewhat. They all tackled me to the floor with their life squeezing hug.

Well time to put on my mask. I smiled and hugged them back. When they got up I clung onto the pale skinned blonde. I started to jump around and calling them mommy. How is this putting on a mask? Well I'm not actually childish. This mask makes me look like I have no negative emotions, but I have lots of them. I act like I love life. I hate it. I act like I'm happy. I've never felt real happiness. I act like I'm having fun. I don't know how to have fun. Do I make sense? Not at all. Do I want to care? Nope. We started to talk. I used my annoyingly childish voice. I truly did sound like I was around four, even though I'm seventeen. My friends, who are used to me, just laughed and we started to work on the project. Sometimes I wonder how in the world they're able to put up with me. If I were them, I would've killed myself a long time ago.

In less than two hours, we were all tried and almost done. I got up and cracked my back. Everyone else stretched their sore bodies and we started to talk about idle things. The doorbell rang, interrupting our conversation. I lazily opened the door to see a box laying on the floor. I took it in and pondered over if I should open it or not. After a few moments, I gave up and just carried it to the living room. My friends looked curiously it the box in my hand. I shrugged my shoulder and set it down. We crowded around and tore it open. Inside were envelopes, one addressed to each of us. I took the one addressed to me and ripped it open to see a necklace with a blood red crystal. I put it on and looked at my other friends. Marry, the pale skinned blonde, had a new moon shaped clip in her hair. Adrianna, the caramel skinned girl, was wearing a new pair of earrings that had a golden pair of scissors hanging down as a charm. Ellie, the last girl with black hair, was wearing a charm bracelet with a knife, whisk and many other cooking utensils.

"Me like my neckwace," I said happily. Truthfully, I did. It somehow calmed me down and entranced me with the crystals beauty.

"Me too," said Adrianna. She fiddled with her earrings as she looked at us.

"Same," Marry agreed as she traced the outlining of her newly acquired clip.

"Yep, but who sent it to us?" asked Ellie as she played with her bracelet.

"No clue. Does it say on the box?" I asked. The others shrugged and started to examine the box.

"Nope," Marry replied as she placed the box down. A letter slowly fell out of the box as she set it down. I looked at who it was addressed to, but it was addressed to all of us. I was about to read out loud so the others could hear, but Adrianna, being the impaitent one, snached it out of my hand and read it instead.

"Dear Juri, Marry, Adrianna and Ellie. I know this is going to be very hard for you to believe, but you are not who you think you are. You think you're just friends from school, but you are all cousins. You are all from a family of thieves. You will now be forced into this world of sorrow and deception. I'm sorry it has to go this way. Remember I love you. Sincerely, your real mother."

Everyone sat in a mind wrenching silence. I started to think about how this could make any sense. It's true I can't remember much from my childhood, but that doesn't prove that I'm from another world. I may not fit in with my family, but from a family of thieves? I doubt it. Forced she says. Why? How? When? She loves us? Who is she? Our real mother? Questions swirled in my head as the silence in the room got colder. I was about to speak and break the silence, but a blinding light entered the room. I covered my eyes and shut my eyes tight.

When I opened them, all I could see was black. Looking around, I saw a small figure with wings. She had golden hair and was wearing a gold and white lolitia styled dress. Her golden eyes stared into mine as she swiftly flew towards me with her small white wings which had a golden outlining. She smiled at me. She smiled a warm and gentle smile. I didn't smile back though. I couldn't. Instead I just stood there, staring at her.

She pointed at my necklace and said "Grasp that necklace into your hands."

I did as I was told. She then said "Now concentrate on your biggest wish."

Once again I did as she said. When I opened my eyes, I was wearing a sleeveless black and white striped blouse, black shorts, a white long coat that ended at my knees, black knee high combat boots, and black gloves. The golden fairy gave me a black eye mask with elegant silver designs. I put it on and looked the golden angel once again. She, once again, smiled at me and whispered "Good luck."

I jolted up from bed, covered in sweat. Was it a dream? I looked down at myself to see that I was still wearing my white tiger muscle tee and black shorts. My hand started to fondle and play around with my crystal necklace. My eyes widened in shock to see that I still had it. I started to look around my room, only to see that I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even in my house. I shoot out of bed and started to explore where I was. I found everyone else in the rooms close to the one I was in. They were all sleeping so I decided to explore this place alone. I walked around, but was able to decide that we were in a house.

I soon came to a door which led outside of the house. I looked around and figured out that we were in a apartment. I went back inside and started to make coffee in the kitchen I found. The golden fairy flew out of the hallway and flew up to me.

"Good morning!" she said merrily.

"Morning!" I greeted back. She started to explain how this happened. She was actually an angel and she would help us steal special items that have demons in it. The demons possess the person who was a strong connection to the item. If it was a painting, the painter or owner might get possessed. The one being possessed will also have With our "accessories", we're the only ones able to capture the demons without getting possessed. They also allow us to transform so no one can notice us. It was pretty simple to understand. Soon the other girls woke up and the angel, known as Kana, explained to them. They all looked unsure about stealing from others.

"I don't think we should steal. Even if it's for a good cause," Ellie said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I mean I would be pretty sad if someone stole something important from me," agreed Marry.

"There's just no way I'm stealing important things from good people," Adrianna said determinedly.

"But you have to! I'll be exiled from heaven if you don't," Kana said shakily.

"How about we do this? One of us goes to look for them item with the demon with Kana daily. Another person will make a plan for the person who's stealing to get in and out without getting caught. One of to last people will spy or somehow info on the police and detectives' plans. The last person will steal the item," I suggested. They seemed to relax a bit with this plan. "And me will me the person stealing," I added. They agreed with it and we decided that Adrianna would be the one to search for the demon possessed item with Kana, Marry would make the plans and Ellie would spy on the police and detectives.

"What about school?" asked Marry. That was a good question. I totally forgot about it.

"You'll be going to the school. This apartment's only a block away from your school. A spell's been put on all your parents, allowing you to live here," answered Kana. I was somewhat relieved, but then what about the letter? Why did she say we were going to be forced into a world of sorrow and deception?

I shook off my doubts and finished my coffee. Kana and Adrianna went out to search for this week's' item. We decided we would only steal once a week on Saturday so I could have enough sleep and energy, there wouldn't be any school the next day, Marry would have enough time to create a good plan and Ellie could get more information on the police and detectives' plans.

I gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom. I started the shower and waited for a minute for the hot water. When I felt the hot water on my hands, I stepped into the shower. I could feel the hot drops of water pound on my back as I pumped shampoo into my hand. I rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the process using conditioner. After scrubbing and cleaning my body, I dried myself off with a fluffy towel. I threw on my peace love and coffee pj set. When I came out, Adrianna was already back.

"Hiya Mommy!" I greeted with the happiest tone I could create. She smiled back at me.

"Hey. So this week's item is a diamond ring. Ellie's going to find out more information about tomorrow," she informed me. I just nodded and went to the kitchen to make myself another cup of coffee. If you haven't figured out yet, I love coffee! It's so good!

After making my cup of coffee, I went to my new room. Luckily there was a balcony for me. I walked outside and sat on a chair that was already set for me. I took this chance of silence to think about what we currently know. I knew it truly is going to take some time for us to get used to this. I sudden noise snapped me from my train of thought. The sliding door from the room right of me had opened. My head snapped towards the noise and I saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The moment I saw him, I hated him. He stared at me with knowing eyes. Eyes that told me he knew everything. That he understood. No one has ever understood me and no one ever will. Simple. My mask has never fallen. I have remained untouched and alone for years. I'd rather keep it that way. My parents have never loved me. They've always hated me for being a girl. I can never be good enough for them. I'm never as good as one child. When I do surpasse that child, they just compare me to a better one. I'm sick of it.

"Hey," he greeted with is kind, understanding and low voice. It was annoying, but it calmed me somehow.

"Hewo," I greeted back with a childish grin.

"What's a cute little girl like you outside at this hour?" he asked. Despite myself, I couldn't help, but blush a little. I'm used to be called smart, but never cute.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Something, anything, everything."

"You must think about a lot of stuff then," he said as he chuckled at my answer. I slightly smiled at his carefree laugh. He reminded me of when I didn't wear this cursed mask.

"Yep! It's getting kinda late so me has to go to sleep," I said before getting up from my comfortable chair.

"Night," he said before disappearing from his balcony.

"Night," I softly whispered. I walked back inside and locked the room. I then went downstairs to wash my cup and went to bed. It's going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up as light streamed into my room. As usual, I grabbed my phone to look at the time. It was 6:45. Although I would normally go back to sleep, I decided to get myself ready quickly so I could have enough time a cup of coffee. I changed into a black sleeveless blouse, white skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. I made myself a cup of mocha. I once again went out onto the balcony. As I walked towards the sliding door that led to the balcony, I grabbed my phone and earbuds. Once I got outside, I plugged my earbuds into my phone and started listening to another song. I quietly sang Crazy Love Song by Seeya.

"I spend the day sighing sins of loving you

Even when I have my mouth shut and eyes closed...

I still search for you

I spend the day singing sins of loving you

Even when I have my mouth shut and eyes closed...

I still search for you

I try to swallow the memories...

But you are left in my heart again

I keep saying your name which makes me miss you

Because I love you and you're my everything

I want to use my life for you

Even if I smile ten times and cry a thousand times

I want to love only you

I want to scream loudly in front of the world

I love you, I love you

I live on today because I love you

Without you I can't do anything because of my weak heart

I keep thinking...

I keep searching

The vicious words of memories

Because of my light love

It must have been very painful for you

If the punishment is because of loving you...

I will receive it all

Because I love you and you're my everything

I want to use my life for you

Even if I smile ten times and cry a thousand times

I want to love only you

I want to scream loudly in front of the world

I love you, I love you

I live on today because I love you

I don't have the confidence to live a day without you

How can I forget you

How can I erase you if it's painful?

I can smile in front of breakup

Because of the memories you gave as a gift

While living...

I might search for you someday

I yearn, I yearn...

Because I Yearn

I wait today too

I can smile in front of breakup

Because of the memories you gave as a gift

While living...

I might search for you someday

I yearn, I yearn...

Because I yearn...

I wait today too"

Just as I finished the song, someone started to clap. My eyes, which were closed, flew open and saw the boy from last night again. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't help, but to grin back.

"You're a really good singer," he complimented.

"Tank mew," I replied in a singing voice.

"Tank mew?"

"Uh huh. Tank mew mean thank you."

He let out a small chuckle. "Well, anyway, my name's Noah."

"Me is Juri."

"Cute name for a cute girl," he said with a wink. I could feel myself blush at his comment, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. "How old are you?" I asked.

"18. You?"

"17. What school do you go to?"

"The one that's a block away."

"Yay! We go to the same school!"

"Really? Cool. I have some brothers that to there too."

"I have three other sisters coming to this school."

"Aren't we alike," he said with a hearty laugh. I smiled back. "Oh shit! We should get going! It's 7:45!"

"Ohay! Bye!" With that, I ran into the house, but only to see my sisters scrambled across the house getting ready for school. They all looked at me with shocked faces when they saw me come out of my room calm and ready for school. I silently pointed at the clock and they hurriedly got ready for school.

When they finished, we ran to school. We had to run to class, so we wouldn't be marked as tardy. Marry and I are in the same class and Ellie and Adrianna are in the same class. Mary and I burst through the door, just before the bell rang. We hurried to our seats before the teacher came in. When he did, there were two boys following him. One of the boys was Noah, but I didn't know who the other one was. He had black hair and black eyes. He was also wearing glasses, which made him look really smart. Of course, that doesn't mean he's smart. Currently, I'm the smartest person in the class, surprisingly. In the other classes, there are other people who are much smarter than me though.

"Everybody be quiet and get into your seats!" he commanded. The class became silent and everyone stared at the new students. "These are the new students that I'm sure you've heard of." Now that he mentions it, I have heard a rumor about new students coming to this school.

"Hey! I'm Noah."

"I'm Luke."

All the girls started squeal and talk about them. I saw Noah smirk as he allowed his eyes to wander around the room. His gaze soon settled on me as he was shown his set. He gave me a quick wink and wave before going off to his desk. I could feel the other girls glare holes through me as I tried to concentrate on todays lesson. I soon gave up and started to draw in my notebook. I drew a cat, cup of coffee, candy and a panda. The bell rang so I gathered my stuff and shoved it into my backpack. After swinging the heavy bag over my shoulder, I swiftly made my way through the sea of people, soon making it to the entrance of the school.

There, Ellie was waiting. I walked over to see she was talking to a boy I've never seen before. He had dark down hair and hazel eyes. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hewo Ellie!" I beamed.

"Hey Juri. This is Cameron," Ellie replied. He gave him a small smile before turning my attention on how Ellie seemed somewhat shy around him. I gave myself a mental note, reminding me to ask her about this later.

"So is this one of your sister?" he asked.

"Yep! I'm the youngest sister," I replied happily.

"Hey, what's up?" came a familiar voice. I turned to see Noah walking towards us with Luke by his side.

"Nothing much, you?" replied Cameron.

"Same," Noah replied with a bored face. I stared at him and he stared back. His bark blue eyes seemed to pull me in as I looked at them. He soon blinked and I decided to use it was an excuse.

"You blinked! Me win!" I exclaimed with glee. Noah rolled his eyes at me, but grinned nonetheless. His brother started to tease him about how he lost to a girl.

Soon, the bell rang again, signaling for us to go back in for class. I groaned when I remembered which teacher I had for this period. Her name was . She hates me. I have no clue what I did, but I hate her just as much. She tortures me every minute she can. Lecturing me for small things and making up excuses to give me extra homework. Noah gave me a questioning look as I groaned, but we were already in class so I mouthed "Tell you later." He seemed to have understood because he turned attention from me and towards the front of the classroom. There stood the demon teacher . She glared daggers at me, but I didn't flinch. I just sat there with a smile pasted on my mouth.

She soon turned her attention to the whole class and started to explain the next project we had. We all groaned when she announced that she was picking out partners. I zoned out until I heard her call me name.

"Juri and Noah. Mary and Luke." The list went on, but I decided not to listen. She soon handed out a paper with the requirements for this project. We had to write an essay about one of the people listed which were Sherlocks Holmes, Arsène Lupin, or Professor Moriarty. Then we have to write a journal containing at least ten entries what they stole, why and how. When she finished going over the worksheet we allowed us to talk to our partners about the project. Noah walked up to my desk and we started to talk about the ideas we had.

"Who does Noah wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, I rather do Arsène Lupin or Professor Moriarty," he said with a grin.

"Same!"

"Cool, so which one should we do?"

"Me no know."

"Well it's up to you."

"Ohay . . . Me wanna do Arsène Lupin cause, cause, he has a cool name!"

"Nice. So we're going to have to work on this at home. Should I come over you come over when and where?"

"You and Luke can come over today after school because Luke and Mary probably have to work on their project too!"

"And you live right next door, which means less walking," he said lazily. I stuck my tongue out and noticed the teacher walking towards us.

"Have you decided who you're going to write about?" she asked with authority in her voice.

"Yeah, we're doing Arsène Lupin," answered Noah with his indifferent tone.

"He's a very interesting person to research. Juri, I'll have to ask you NOT to talk in class when you haven't been given permission. I may not have said anything yet, but when you enter this classroom, you should be quiet and await instruction. I don't care if you were mouthing are talking, but make sure this doesn't happen again. Just to make sure you remember, I want you to do five extra entries." With that, she turned and walked away briskly.

"And this is why I don't like this class," I mumbled.

"I can tell," Neah replied with an annoyed face.

School soon ended and I went to see my other sisters. I had found at that Noah and Luke had two other brothers named Tyler and Cameron. In fact, I met them at lunch. Tyler has caramel toned skinned, golden hair and hazel eyes. He's the second oldest seemed to be the playful big brother type. Kinda perverted and reckless, but caring and nice. He'll be there when you really need him and he does spoil us a bit too. After snooping around, I found out that Adrianna has a thing for him.

Cameron, the second youngest, is just plain dense. He's really nice and a good listener though. He's always has a innocent boyish grin and completely unaware of the cruel world. He hates studying and needs help on almost everything involving using his brain. The only thing he can do amazing well, is stuff his face with icebreakers and other candies. Ellie, being the innocent and shy one, told us, her sisters, about her small crush on him.

Luke pretty smart, in fact he's the smartest brother, as well as the oldest. He's very mature and only let's out chuckles and small smiles. Luke seems to know everything about the boys and be the one who takes care of them. They would probably be a wreck without him. He has a short temper and lectures everyone a lot. Anyone can tell, but he's also very responsible. I can easily tell Mary's interested in him when she blushes everytime he suddenly looks at her.

Then there's Noah. He's pretty smart. Not the smartest, but smarter than me and he's the youngest brother. Although he's very smart, he's also a flirt and playful. I'm somewhat glad he's easy going though because if he was uptight and a jerk, I could probably hate him. I always feel like any normal girl under his gaze though. As if he can understand me by just looking at me. I try to forget about it, but I really do want to break down in front of him.

I also learned that Cameron and Elise are working together on a science project, just like Tyler and Adrianna. We're going to have a lot of people over today. I wonder if I have to make coffee or tea for all of them. Do we have enough coffee beans? I haven't gone shopping for a while. Well, we can always go to their apartment.

Idle thoughts crossed my mind as I walked to elective class. This the only class where me and all my sisters are in it at the same time. Luckily, we able to choose our elective class. We decided to do dance, because the other electives required us to stay after school.

When we got to the auditorium, where the dance elective is held, we saw sone girls already dancing. I hurried to the lockers and changed into my dance clothes, which consisted of a purple off shoulder shirt, black shorts and black tights. I started to practice Miss A's Bad, But Good dance. Instead of making up dances, I like to try do dance covers of dances performed by my favorite singers which, if you haven't noticed, are all Korean singers.

During this dance, I also sing. Thankfully our teacher allowed us to use our phones to go on youtube to find karaoke and instrumental version of songs so we can dance to it. As I danced, I noticed some of the basketball players look through the windows that surround this room. I ignored them and went on singing and dancing, but lost my focus when I heard someone tapping the window for my attention. I sighed as I glanced over to see Noah and his brothers. I called my sisters over, who were eager to talk to the boys. We talked for a bit, but the boys were soon scolded by the coach.

The boys stayed were waiting at the entrance of the school, by the time we got out. As we walked, I glanced over at my sisters to see how they were reacting to being walked home by their crushes. Mary seemed to be happy, laughing and smiling brightly. Adrianna was having fun, acting like her tomboyish self, but somewhat shy. Ellie's face was somewhat flush as they laughed and talk about their interests. I tore my gaze from them and settled it onto Noah, who was talking about what he would wish for if he had only one wish.

"If I only had one wish," he started, "I would wish for a world that didn't bore me." My eyes widened in shock as he said this. If I could have one wish, I would wish for the same thing. This world that we live in is bounded down by what we call science. There is always some type of logical reasoning behind everything. We, humans, created a cage for ourselves with science. I hate it.

"Good wish," I whispered, no longer using my childish voice.

"Huh?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Nothing!" I said with another fake smile pasted on my face. My mask is slipping. How? I just met him.

We soon arrived at the apartment we now live in. They boys went to their apartment room first to change so I took that chance to change as well. I quickly changed into a yellow tank top and jean shorts. When I came out, the boys weren't here yet, so decided to make myself a cup of coffee. I poured the coffee into a cup and went up to my room. I sighed as I jumped on my bed after setting my cup of coffee on the night stand. I buried my head into my soft pillow and started to fall asleep.

Before I could fall asleep, I heard chuckling. I sleepily opened one eye as I lifted my head to see Noah looking at me with an amused look. I yawned and stretched as I got up from my fluffy bed. We started to get to work. We researched about Lupin and started to pick out what items we should write about and how we should make him feel in the journal entries. By the end of the day, we had already finished our essays and research. The boys decided to eat here today because of how late it was.

"Wow! This food is really good! Who made this?" asked Cameron. I looked over to see Ellie lightly blushed.

"Ellie did!" I said happily.

"We should come over and eat your cooking more," he grinned innocently. She brightly smiled with a slightly flushed face. I inwardly chuckled at them.

When dinner ended, I grabbed my pair of pjs and turned on the shower. A sigh escaped my lips as the hot water pounded on my back. Tomorrow's Saturday. I have to steal a diamond ring that the president plans on buying to propose to his girlfriend. Kana had already sent the police a notice card. Ellie found out that the police have decided to have people guard the outside of the building, some inside guarding each door and many guarding about the diamond ring. Mary had told be to enter through a door on the roof, since there aren't going to be many policemen there. I will then sneak into the room where the ring is. I'll throw a ball that looks a lot like a bomb. When it "explodes", gas will start to come out. Laughing gas to be exact. Then I'll steal the diamond ring and escape.

When I finished, I made another cup of coffee and went onto the balcony. Just like last night, I started to doze off. I pulled my phone and earbuds out of my pockets and started to listen to His Voice by Seeya.

"Yes, it was like that

You were enough for me to listen listen

Smoothly, you made me a holic holic

Even when I heard pathetic lies

Your voice made me want to believe them

I waver - at the phone call you make

I want to believe - you might've changed

I'm like a fool - why is it so easy

I should've never made up my mind

To forget you

Your voice keeps lingering in my ears

It's a melody that I have to listen to over and over

Your memory wraps me up once again

How do I get away from you?

Please, stop, please, stop

Now, stop, let me go

Why does my heart tumble down so easily

How can you still have control over me

Turn it left, turn it right

This way and that you play with me

And then put me down again

I know already - It's not like I don't know

I'm still going - to the place you're at

I'm like a fool - why is it so easy

I should've just never said it

That it was the end

Your voice keeps lingering in my ears

It's a melody that I have to listen to over and over

Your memory wraps me up once again

How do I get away from you?

Please, stop, please, stop

Now, stop, let me go

Even if it's like this

Even if it's only for a while

Even if it's like this

Even if it's a lie

My voice tumbles for you

I'm just an accessory comfortable for you

It's such a predictable story

How do I.. you

Now, stop.. you

Your voice keeps lingering in my ears

It's a melody that I have to listen to over and over

Your memory wraps me up once again

How do I get away from you?

Please, stop, please, stop

Now, stop, let me go"

Why am I singing so much recently? I guess there are a lot of things on my mind. Am I fooling myself again by believing on angels? Am I going to get hurt again? Are they really my sisters? The letter suggests that we are and we seem pretty comfortable with it. Am I going to be able to steal the ring tomorrow night? Will I get caught? If I am, what'll happen to the other girls? How should I act while stealing? Why would God need us to steal? I thought stealing was bad.

Thoughts raced through my mind as I let out a tired sigh. I set my coffee cup down, which was now empty. I pulled my earbuds out of my ear and tucked my phone and earbuds back into my pocket. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the silence of the night. I liked it more then morning. The moon was always glowing along with the shining stars in the dark night. There are things you can't see in the light, like how in the morning you can't see the stars even though they are there. I can understand why thieves like nights. The moon uses the sun, but gives nothing in return. In a way, the moon steals some of the sun's' glory. The moon's also always surrounded by stars like a thief surrounded by police/detectives or gold/money. Although the night scares many, it's still beautiful.

"Don't you seem to be deep in thought," came a chuckling voice.

"Meh, me is human and it's easier to think when it's quiet," I replied simply as I turned my head slightly to see Noah, once again on his balcony.

"True. So, do you like singing?"

""Uh huh. Singing is fun."

"You're quiet at night."

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied back as I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and turned his gaze at the city.

"Do you like morning or night more?"

"Night."

"Why?

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I wanna get to know you better."

"It's late so me is going to go to bed now," I said happily. I got up, grabbed my cup, waved a small goodnight, and went inside. I walked down stairs and placed my cup into the sink. After washing it and placing it back into the cupboards, I started to walk back upstairs. On my way, I heard some giggling from Ellie's room. I cracked it open and saw her talking on her phone. I was about to just leave, but I heard her say "You're so funny Cameron." This raised my curiosity, but I decided to leave for tonight. What kind of relationship do they have right now?

I shook off my thoughts and went to bed. I'm going to need to be well rested for the long night. Well, I like staying up late, but then I might be late or asleep when it's 9, after all the card said I would steal the diamond ring at 9:00. The thing that's killing me right now is that I can't sleep . . . again. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
